


Rêverie

by xSuzerain



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Missing Moments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSuzerain/pseuds/xSuzerain
Summary: [Ha partecipato alla "Corsa delle 24 ore, VI edizione", indetta dal forum La Torre di Carta.]Non è reale – lo sa bene. Mera illusione, solo un ricordo che nella mente si perpetua.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon | Saber/ Gawain | Saber





	Rêverie

**Author's Note:**

> **Desclaimer:** I personaggi di Fate Grand Order non mi appartengono, essendo essi sotto il copyright della Type Moon. Il qui presente scritto non ha fini di lucro, e le situazioni narratevi sono di mia proprietà.  
>  **Note dell'autrice:** Ho dimenticato di postare questa storia perché evidentemente dimentico di avere anche ao3 (che clown). E' buffo essersene resi conto proprio adesso che c'è la nuova edizione della corsa, ma beh, nessuno mi ucciderà se la posto ora no? Anche se ci sono... circa dieci mesi di ritardo?  
> Sulla fiction in sé ho poco da dire, se non che la Gawain/Arthur è una mia immensa dirty pleasure e li amo così tanto che quando ho visto il prompt non ho potuto non cogliere al balzo l'occasione per scrivere di loro. Spero vi piaccia, nonostante la brevità!

Gawain è lì con lui. E lo stringe, lo bacia.  
Non è reale – lo sa bene. Mera illusione, solo un ricordo che nella mente si perpetua. Sa che la mano che stringe nella propria è ormai cenere, che quegli occhi che morbidamente si socchiudono nell’avvicinarsi al suo volto hanno già smesso rimirare il mondo. Sa che la voce che sussurra contro le sue labbra è silente, e ch’il calore di quel bacio è solo un modo d’ingannare se stesso, l’ultimo sogno d’un uomo morente.  
Lo sa – ma non gl’importa.  
Lo chiama per nome, e tanto basta. Lo chiama “ _Arthur_ ”, ed è sufficiente. Si stringe nel suo abbraccio, chiude gli occhi.  
«Sono tornato.» dice. E dopo tanto tempo, sorride.


End file.
